A faeries soul
by sanguine16
Summary: When a mysterious dark guild comes forward in the land of Fiore, Elfman, Evergreen and Lisanna take a three man mission to investigate this elusive guild. But what are the real plans for this insidious guild and will this mission bring confused feelings between evergreen and Elfman to the surface?.
1. An unexpected partner

"Elf-nii chan hurry up and pick a job of the board" lisanna cried impatiently

It had been only two weeks since the the end of the grand magic games and already the guild was creating havoc across the country of Fiore as Fairy tail completed incredible jobs to prove to Fiore that they are the top guild and they intend to keep that title.

" A REAL MAN WOULD PICK A JOB THAT LOOKS CHALLANGING AND A TEST OF OUR WILLS" Elfman yelled. Seriously he thought all the hard manly jobs have already been taken.

"Elf-nii chan look here's a great job" Lisanna exclaimed after unearthing a sheet of paper hidden among the rest. As Elfman accepted the paper his eyes slowley captured the following words. A mysterious dark guild known as Manticore Talon has made its presence known in the city of Altay it has left a shroud of fear over the city and its occupants. We ask for the assitance of at least three wizards to investigate this guild, and what its plans are and if possible drive them out. The reward to be split between the tree wizards or more is 1.5 million jewls.

"wow that is a lot of money to be split three ways" elfman breathed silently

"yeah it is but we need a third partner"

"okay how about Natsu he is manly enough to do this mission with us"

" True but he will probably destroy the city as well as save it..." an evil grin spread on her face " I know let's ask Evergreen"

Elfman who was pacing the length of the of the request board nearly slipped over, jumped and did a double take at the same time. "S-seriously Evergreen" he stammered watching lisannas giggling form. "why her ?"

There was really no need to answer everybody in the guild including people as dense as natsu knew how evergreen felt for elfman and the same for elfman to evergreen. But they also knew that they both needed a good shove in the right direction, because Evergreen and Elfman are both as stubborn as a brick wall.

"well yes" Lisanna grinned evily "she would do great with this type of work and she isnt doing any missions at the moment". All the while thinking of her brothers romance life or lack of it. " Go on and ask her"

"Fine I'll be a man and ask her" he muttered. But secretly Elfman was estatic at the thought of having evergreen as a partner although he would never admit it. Despite the fact Elfman was happy and at ease around her he found his heart began to beat faster as he approached her.

Meanwhile over with Evergreen

"Ah that last mission was a pain in the ass" Evergreen muttered coolly as she relived the moments where Bixlow and his "babies" decided it would be a bright idea to dump an avalanche of rocks on top of the beasts they were attacking nearly landing it on top of herself and the rest of the thunder legion. Groaning she placed her forehead against her cold glass filled with her favourite drink.

"come on Ever it wasn't that bad" Bixlow laughed

"Easy for you to say, you didn't have a mountain nearly dropped on your head" ever said shooting whole swords from her eyes at Bixlow.

"True but- ahh her comes your boyfriend Ever" BIxlow taunted with a wicked grin

Despite Bixlows annoying comment Evergreen felt herself sit up straight and her heart started beating much quicker, despite her attempts of deep breathing and calming thoughts. All the while getting more annoyed at Bixlows stupid grin that was becoming bigger by the second. But all the annoyance, calming thoughts and deep breathing were completely thrown into the wind as Evergreen felt a large, calloused and absolutely delicious feeling hand drop onto her bare shoulder.

"hey Ever can I talk to you for a minute"

Despite her best efforts a small faint blush started to spread across her cheeks as his hand lingered across her bare shoulder. With a quick flick of her wrist she whacked her fan across the back of his hand and "I thought I told you not to call me Ever" she scowled. But he just flashed his crooked and really cute grin at her and walk away - waitaminute- . .NO...nope I did not just think that his grin wasn't cute... All the while her annoying blush crept further up her face which luckily Bixlow was un-aware of.

" Come on Ever the mans waiting for you " Bixlow obnoxiously teased her. With a humph and a shut up Evergreen tramped up to where Elfman and her sister was waiting at the request board. Silently thanking some unknown god that her blush had quickly disappeared. "Well what is it" ever asked haughtily.

"Well me and Lisanna were looking for good jobs and we found this one but it needs at least three other people" Elfman casually said while rubbing the back of his head with a small smile across his face. With a weary sigh Evergreen gestured to Lisanna to hand over the request sheet. investigate and possible run out a dark guild hmm... wow 1.5 million jewls between the three of us. It was definitely a good job one that was hard to refuse. But it was also one she would of refused because of her weariness had anybody but Elfman or the thunder legion asked her. Speaking of which...

"This is a good job but why did you ask me"

"w-well.." Elfman stammered feeling his ckeeks heat up thank god Lisanna stepped in.

"This mission requires some stealth work but also somebody with the ability to fight well if necessary so we thought of you" Lisanna stated covering up her brothers anxiety mumble.

"Well" sigh Evergreen looked at Elfman with his dark blue eyes and felt any securities and thoughts of weariness leave her "fine I'll go just because you need somebody who can properly fight and go undercover as well" Evergreen said haughtily "when do we leave"

"In a couple of hours" Elfman exclaimed excitedly feeling his cheeks flush at the sign of her slight smile at his excitedness and cursed his face and his show of excitement.

"Fine i'll meet you two at the train station" evergreen said her slight smile turning into a small grin as she hurridly turned around walked away to pack her bags.


	2. It's a long ride

"Dammit what is taking that woman so long" Elfman muttered while tapping his foot repeatedly. His ears twitched to the sound of unsuccessfully contained laughter. As he turned around he saw Lisanna barely keeping it together while trying to smother her giggles with her hand. "What is it" he questioned suspiciously. Lisanna just shook her head and continued laughing.

"Lisanna what is it" getting slightly annoyed now.

"Oh just you waiting for your woman now its so cute"

Elfman's face turning to the colour of a fully ripe strawberry while arms waving everywhere exclaimed.

" Sheisn'tmywomansodontgothinkinganythingwherethereisnothingtobasethosethoughtson"

oohh Lisanna thought when has he started calling her a woman. But those thoughts was quickly interrupted at the arrival of Evergreen.

"There you two are and why is he suddenly worked up" Evergreen asked coolly drinking in the sight of elfmans suddenly loud and flustered form.

"NOTHING right Lisanna" giving her a pointed and desperate look. Lisanna just sighed and looked at Evergreen

"Did You have trouble finding us?"

"No not when that loud moth started yelling"

"HAY I was yelling for a reason"

"Care to share why?"

"W-what n-no I'm fine lets quickly get on the train".

The only seats the train had avaliable was a compartment that had a double seat and one single seat. Lisanna quickly getting her match making scheme into the works immediately sat down on the single seat forcing the Evergreen and Elfman to sit next to each other. And then the bickering began...

"Evergreen do you really need to take up that much space, I'm trying to relax here"

"yes I do because you haven't been on a three day mission with the thunder legion and only had at least two hours rest. I need to sleep"

Lisanna sighed she knew these two would act differently towards each other once she left so without further ado she quickly left saying she needed some food.

" be care full not to eat to much we've serious work to do once we get to Altay" Elfman yelled after her.

Evergreen sat up gazing at him. Carefully adjusting her glasses so not to hit him with her stone eyes magic.

You care so much about your sister's Evergreen thought watching as he relaxed further, when he suddenly looked up at her with his powerful and entrancingly blue eye's. A small smile spread across his face telling her that she had just said her thoughts out loud. But that smile quickly faded as he turned to look at the ground

"Im a brother that try's yet always ends up hurting people he loves" he muttered flash backs of Lisanna's death flashed through his eyes as he thought of the times he tried to protect his family and failed. Evergreen's eyes traced his large scare from the end to his eyes. This scar marked his largest regret and fear. Evergreen's hand shot out on its own accord and wrapped around his own. her cheeks flared up as Elfman stared up into her eyes with a surprised expression. But neither of them let go.

"E-elfman you are a brother and a person who cares so much for the people he loves that he will protect them until the ends of the earth. Don't let past mistakes and accidents define you"

A small blush barely noticable spread across Elfman's face and he said " thank you Evergreen for everything you really should get some sleep now"

With a small smile, even then hardly noticeable Evergreen sat back and slightly lifted her legs up on the small table to hind their hands from view. " 'Night Elfman" she muttered before hurriedly closing her eyes. Maybe it was pure exhaustion or the fact that she was with someone she would easily trust her life with she was dead to the world in seconds.

A smile flared on Elfmans face tugging at his old long scare filled with memories he felt secure around this woman. With these finale thoughts he to driffted of into a long happy sleep.


	3. Manticore Talon

Far from the train in the dark city of Altay a large mysterious figure, shrouded in a long cloak stood at the feet of the great mountain range Oltayna. Oltayna one of the largest mountain ranges of the land of Fiore. Its peaks climbed to the sky like that of dragons fangs. And was as inviting to people as dragons fangs. The large entity of a man twisted his head to the wind and sniffed deeply letting the entire magnitude of the land fill his sinuses. And with a grating deep laugh that chipped at the rocks of the mountain the man muttered huskily, in a voice that belonged to monsters "A beast soul approaches"

"So one does master"

" Ah I wondered when you would sneak out of the shadows" The shrouded figure spoken spinning around in a sudden movement that would defy the bulk of the man. Cats eyes full of malice stared at the new comer. "So Calador, why have you finally dared to approach me when I'm in this state" the inhuman drawled.

"Master I believe along with the rest of the guild that it would be prudent to wait longer to fully claim the -"

THWAKA-BOOM

A scorpions tail the length of a small truck lashed out at the boulder not two feet from the cowering Calador.

" YOU DARE QUESTION MY JUDGMENT, YOU DARE TRY MY AUTHORITY"

"N-no m-master Ezekiel please" whimpered a terrified Calador " It's in best interest for your health you know you shouldn't press a full soul take over so frequently-"

Ezekiel master of the dark guild known as Manticore Talon strode forward on all fours, his cloak hood flew back reveling a manticore's head the size of a large oven. Till he was not four feet from Calador. Caldor a decent height of six feet did not reach even up to the shoulder of this man turned monster.

"Do you not remember Calador why this guild is named Manticore's Talon" Ezekiel growled as suddenly a massive talon the size of a small child was thrust not a hairs breath away from Caladors face. " It's because of its un-breakable, swift precision ,its versatility its agility. And one might say" Ezekiel lent in with a malicious whisper because of its deadliness" Eziekiel turned around and strode away as swift as the rushing wind. " But the real reason this guild is named Manticore's Talon is because of the person or Manticore who wields the claw"

"yes master" Calador praised knowing his life had only just been spared

"And its because of this cunning that I have, that the city shall be ours along with all its un tampered magic Lacrimas buried underneath it ".

"yes master" Calador repeated

"Get the guild prepared, in three days we strike" And with that Eziekiel spread great heavy bat wings, each wing double the size of his body, and took to the peaks of the Oltayna mountains.

"Yes Eziekiel beast soul user but do not push your self... soon you may not be able to change back into human form if you keep changing so frequently to that form" And with that the thin, long body of Calador began his long trek back to the city. Demented ideas of havoc and evil running through his mind.


	4. We've arrived at Altay

*Shnick*

"Hmm" muttered Elfman. He awoke feeling warm and happy with a buzzy feeling running around his stomach.

*shnick*

"Well you look like you had a wonderful sleep Elf-nii chan" Lisanna teased as she turned another page in her book with a satisfactory *shnick*. All the while looking meaningfully down at Elfman's and Evergreen's still intertwined hands. Elfman's face immediately blushed a healthy pink glow that reached to the roots of his hair, and carefully unlaced his fingers from Evergreen's.

" Ohh Elf-nii chan there's no need to feel embarrassed about showing affection to your wom-" Lisanna began kindly

"She isn't my woman and I don't know why you keep thinking she is, our relationship isn't like that." Elfman harshly whispered, no matter how much he wished there was a relationship. He thought of the times he had spent with Evergreen, the S-class trials, the grand magic games all thoughs times they have gotten closer and closer. But still he knew that she liked Laxus no matter what he does.

(Authors input "dumb ass")

Lisanna sighed knowing the thoughts that were going through his mind, and knew they were completely far from the truth. "Any way we are nearly at Altay the train is going to stop in a couple of minutes. You should wake up Evergreen, I'll go get our luggage"

"Wait what we are nearly there? How long were we asleep"

Lisanna turned around and flashed Elfman a small smile

"for five hours at least"

Wow that's the longest I have ever slept on a train

"Okay you start getting the luggage, I'll wake up Ever and be a man and help with the luggage"

"Okay c'ya soon" Lisanna ran off with a smile.

With a sigh Elfman turned and looked at Evergreen she looked so peaceful there and so relaxed he really didn't want to wake her. Elfman drank in her sleeping form and traced her face with his eyes. She is really beautiful Elfman thought tracing the the curve of her lips, the cusp of her jaw and the length of her neck. Gently placing his hand on her soft shoulder marveling at her soft skin. He gently shook her shoulder and whispered.

"Ever...Ever"

hmmm what time is it and why am I hearing Elfman's voice in my apartment with a turn of her head she latched her warm brown eyes with Elfman's deep blue ones. And suddenly the memories of the job, the train and more importantly the moment between her and Elfman flashed through her mind, causing a slight blush to bless her face. She could still feel where his hand was on hers and wished to feel that sensation again causing her blush to slightly deepen.

"We are just stopping Ever, we are at Altay"

already?.. how long was I asleep that's at least a five hour trip Evergreen thought groggily. Blush disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

"sigh okay help me up" Evergreen commanded pompously offering her small slender hand to his large rough ones. With a smile he gently took her hand and began to pull her. When the train suddenly jolted to an abrupt halt, flinging Evergreen forward into Elfman's chest. Causing Elfman to land flat on his back.

Groaning Evergreen recovered from the shock quicker than Elfman and looked up. Her face was millimetres from Elfman's. With her full blush returning she tried but failed to not enjoy their situation. Feeling his big arm wrapped around her trim waist and the other placed up the middle of her back, there faces not millimetres apart.

With a mutter about stupid trains Elfman opened his rich blue eyes to find Evergreen pressed fully against his body. Elfman was struck Dumb. He marveled at the feeling of her large breasts pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her slim waist and upper back. He didn't know how to react well, anyone wouldn't in this situation.

"Ever..." Elfman breathed

Had Evergreen been standing she would've been weak in the knees, at the way he enticingly (although un intentionally) whispered her name.

"I-I thought I told you not to call me that" she whispered while drawing in his sent that smelled so pure and rich no words could not describe its smell, bar one word.. elfman.

Elfman didn't know what to do if he should tell her to move or try to adjust his position. Had he had his choice he would stay there but...

tap. tap .tap

Foot steps came running down the trains hall way.

" Elf-nii chan where are you guys" Lisanna called loudly "We have to get off now" while hurridly running into their compartment. And promptly dropping her jaw at the sight of Evergreen on top of her older brother Elfman. She was absolutly speechless.

Evergreen hurriedly sat up from Elfman and quickly yelled.

"ITS NO WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE"

"YES IT WAS AN ACCIDENT"

Lisanna just watched mouth still agape as they scrambled to their feet and as they turned an unnatural shade of red.

"Lisanna come on lets go" Elfman said why awkwardly looking at Evergreen. The past few moments quickly running through his mind on repeat. The three man squad awkwardly rushed the last few minutes of collecting their bags and scrambling of the train and onto the platform. After finally collecting them selves after the train incident they all took in their surroundings. People rushed passed them staring at the new comers and muttering suspiciously. And at first glance at the dreary city of Atlay it look liked a permanent shadow heavily cloaked with the tension of evil was drapped over the poor city.

"What happened here" Lisanna muttered

**Hay guys I'm sorry I forgot for the past few chapters to talk to y'all but this is my first fanfiction I've also published the same story on wattpad my name is fairychanger on there. But to the point I hope u enjoyed this chapter bit of fluff i know but there is more to come hugs and cookies for those who review**

**Love Sanguine16 :***


	5. Of Altay and Manitcore Talon

The city of Altay was once a powerful and thriving city full of life, laughter and colour. But upon the discovery of the large and immensely powerful Lacrimas buried beneath the city, many dark guilds both strong and weak fought for dominance over the city, and its Lacrima mines. But now the city was cast in a cloak of suspense and chaos as the city awaited for the newest dark guild to make its move.

Once the three man squad left the train in their mad rush, they became immediately aware of the sinister and shady eyes leering at them. For now it is rare that people stop in Altay.

"Stay close to me" Elfman muttered to his two female companions.

Evergreen opened her mouth to object to the order, willing to say that they can take perfectly good care of themselves. When she to saw the many leering eyes unashamedly staring up and down her curvaceous body. She instinctively stepped closer to Elfman his large and powerful bulk reassuring her, as he protectively placed his large hand on her shoulder. And the other on his sisters arm.

"We need to mind the mayor of the town" Elfman quietly spoke

"And a safe place to stay" Lisanna uneasily murmured as she to was aware of the unfriendly gazes

As the trio made there way through the dark and grimy streats of Altay to the mayors large building they quickly observed the past battles taken place here between the dark guilds, as many a building or home laid in ruins.

"How can the magic council let all this fighting continue" Lisanna stated

"Because they are an unmanly bunch of weasels who care more of themselves then that of far off citys" Elfman angrily spat out, while walking up the front steps to the mayors home. And with that promptly knocked on the door of the Mayors large and lavish door.

BANG

The door was ripped open so suddenly Elfman nearly toppled in, and a small man with short dark cropped hair and large gray eyes nervously pointed a magic gun at the three wizard.

"WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU DARK WIZARDS?"

"What no!" Evergreen cried "We are the wizards from Fairy Tail"

"S-SHOW ME YOUR GUILD MARKS" the slight man yelled gun trembling in his hand.

"Fine just calm down" Elfman said slowly twisting his head to show the guild mark on his neck, while Lisanna lifted the hem of her skirt ,and Evergreen slightly opened up her jacket to show the man their guild marks.

"Oh thank goodness you are here I'm so sorry about this" the man apologized quickly putting away the gun "please come in"

As the three guild members made their way into the House they were surprised at how sparsely furnished the house was.

"I take it you are the Mayor of this city" Lisanna question with a raised eyebrow.

" yes yes I'm the mayor of this city, please sit down now and I'll tell you the particulars of this mission" the mayor said while quickly sitting down on a comfortable seat.

"Now I'm sure you are aware that this city is in dire state of emergency by its appearance, but me and a few elders of the city believe it is in more danger than we anticipated".

"Tell us from the beginning" Evergreen said " when did the attacks from the dark guilds start happening"

" A little over three months ago just at the beginning of the grand magic games, at first it was different dark guilds but our main forces drove them back. But a powerful dark guild is quickly setting up at the base of the Oltayna mountains that outskirt the city. I believe they are going to attack us soon. "

"And the magic council just let this continue happening"

" Well they are an unmanly bunch of cowards" Elfman muttered darkly while Evergreen shot him a amused smile.

" But why are they even trying to take over the city" Lisanna questioned

"we believe ,but we cant be sure that they are after the large and powerful lacrimas in the lacrima mines we have discovered recently"

"So you want us to be men about this and run of the guild" Elfman stated

"W-well yes if possible they are a powerful guild"

"Okay we will start work tomorrow morning when we are fully rested" Evergreen commanded looking at the mayor and forcing the matter that they will be resting until tomorrow.

"Y-yes yes you must rest from your long train ride" The mayor stammered leaning back as he was getting thoroughly creeped out by the wizards penetrating gaze. " I have guests rooms where you can rest for your time here, Ill show you to you rooms"

"You really shouldn't of intimidated him Evergreen he is already up tight as it is" Lisanna whispered in Evergreens ear as they followed the man quickly up stairs.

"Yes but I though I needed to make my point" Evergreen muttered while re-adjusting her glasses.

The small mayor opened a door revealing a lounge two seperate bed rooms one with a single bed and couch, another with a large double bed.

"Ahhh is there a third bed" Elfman questioned

"No but won't you be fine sleeping with your wife" the Mayor asked with a questioning gaze, gesturing between Evergreen and Elfman.

"WAIT WHAT" Evergreen and Elfman said at the same time.

"WE ARN'T MARRIED"

"NO NOT AT ALL"

All the while both of them being un aware of Lisanna capturing the two of them in love hearts behind them, as she made sure the Mayor could see them.

"Okay, okay sorry but I'm afraid I don't have a spare bed. One of you three will have to sleep on the couch" the Mayor said with an amused smile on his face as he watched the bashful glances the two wizards exchanged, and the love hearts the third wizard was making between the two of them.

" Excuse my manners but what are your names?" the Mayor asked after he recovered his composure

"Elfman Strauss"

"Lisanna Strauss"

"And I'm Evergreen"

"Well have a pleasant sleep the three of you I'll see you all in the morning" the Mayor said as he walked away waving behind himself.

" So" Lisanna said with a evil smile "are you two sharing"

WOW that was way longer than I expected it to be XD read and review and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow

xoxo

Sanguine16 :*


	6. Manticore Guild

"OH MY GOD LISANNA NOT YOU TO" Evergreen groaned thinking why is everybody making this mission way more awkward and uncomfortable then it needs to be.

"Lisanna we . are . definitely . not . sharing." Elfman stated grumpily trying to wipe that smug smile of her face by adding the pauses with attitude.

"Well it's clear I'm having the single bed" Lisanna stated plopping herself on the couch "So you two are just gonna have to share, or fight for the bed"

With a groan Elfman turned to look at evergreen quickly noticing her adjust her glasses menacingly. A silent threat saying that he will be sleeping upright as a human rock if he wants to argue for the bed.

"Fine, okay ,fine I'll take the couch" Elfman said with his hands beside his head in a surrender pose. "okay enough talk about sleep what are our plans tomorrow"

"Well I was thinking of getting more background history on the Lacrima mines and why the dark guild is after it. Maybe you and Evergreen should investigate the actual guild and try to find out possible ways of attack, or the guild's main weakness if we plan to attack it" Lisanna said.

"I'm not even sure attacking a fully maned strong guild is a good idea at this point" Evergreen stated "I mean come on a fifty strong guild against us three"

"Yes but you have a real man here to take out dark guild trash" Elfman said with a cocky grin pointing with his thumb at his chest.

Evergreen inwardly sighed she just knew he was going to say that... "Alright me and Elfman will check out this guild tomorrow while you study up on those Lacrima mines. Now I am going to bed ,I'm still tired from the train trip" With that Evergreen promptly turned around into the bedroom (which already had her stuff in it) and dressed into a light green satin singlet that hugged her figure nicely, and soft blue cotton shorts. She was literally about to collapse into bed when she unwillingly thought of Elfman. *groan* that idiot probably has nothing to sleep on. Evergreen looked at her bed and picked up her spare blankets and pillows and haughtily opened her door and strode over too Elfman.

"Here" she said presenting him with his bedding with a dead pan face.

A wide grin spread over Elfmans face "Thank you Ever" he said while carefully taking the bedding from her hands.

"humph I told you not to call me that" Evergreen muttered with a light blush before quickly retreating into her room before Elfman could see it. With a small smile Elfman turned around and froze when he saw his little sisters big grin on her face.

"... you know a while ago she wouldn't of even thought of giving you that bedding" Lisanna said with a big smile.

"... shut up..."

-the next morning-

"Ahh are we nearly at the mountains yet my feet are killing me" Evergreen groaned looking wearily down at her feet.

"Yes we are nearly there you would see the mountains if you look up, I even think I can just see the guild hall. And don't you think It would be easier for you and for this rocky terrain to wear ... I don't know more appropriate shoes" looking down at her five inch long heels.

"Don't you get on my case to about what I should and should not wear look at you, you are not even wearing a shirt" Evergreen scolded noticing he was wearing his usual green jacket without any shirt despite the coldness.

"Phh a real man can take the cold" Elfman said looking very proud of himself when he suddenly stopped. "I don't think we should get any closer" he said looking at the guild hall which was only a mile away "I don't what to be caught"

Evergreen looked up to see the guild hall and her jaw dropped at the large ugly building nestled in at the foot of the mountain. "That is the most ugliest building in the world" she said staring at the large and bulky arch way that opened up to a huge menacing building made up of dark rock and massive towers.

"Yes definitely not manly"

"So you are saying manly is pretty"

"...stop confusing me woman"

Ha Evergreen thought as she watched the large building but her amusement quickly drained away as she felt this evil coming from the building. This feels just...wrong she thought watching it. "Something is not right here" she said uneasily.

"Yes listen" Elfman said with a large hand raised in the air.

"What I don't hear anything"

"Exactly where are the mountain birds? the crickets? not even the wind was blowing. Something is definitely wrong here" Elfman said quietly

"True something is wrong here, look boys we have two spies sneaking up to our guild without the courtesy to even try to hide their magic from us"

Elfman and Evergreen spun around to find a long thin man with dirty white standing not eight feet away.

"How did they sneak up on us" Evergreen gasped

Well there is the next chapter guys yeah i know probably not the best but the next chapter has some definite action going on and there WILL be some angsty romance going on read and review hugs for those that do

love Sanguine16 XD


	7. Much needed warmth

Long spider like fingers pushed the dirty white hair out of Calador's face, revealing the Manticore Talon guild mark of an upright paw with large claws protruding from it.

"Ahh so the beast soul, master spoke of has finally approached, finally gathered his courage has he?" Calador said mockingly. "And this delightful young woman, she will be fun to play with right boys?"

Evergreens stomach boiled and lurched at the sight of Calador's lecherous grin and the evil laughter echoing through mountains from the thugs behind him, repulsion and anger driving through her body.

"You disgusting little rat" Elfman growled taking an aggressive step towards the thin man. His right arm black bull takeover activating.

"Looks like things are about to get violent more quickly than anticipated tut 'tis a pity, boys please deal with the both of them" Calador drawled slowly stepping behind the large group of mages.

"Ever now" Elfman yelled and Evergreen couldn't be happier to oblige. She ripped of her glasses and immediately looked into the eye's of a mage who was loading a spell in his hand, with a muffled scream he was permanently turned into stone. The large trio gasped and took a step back when Calador yelled

" She has stone eyes, do not look her in the eyes !"

"Full body take over: were tiger" Elfman yelled turning into a nine foot tall were tiger and leaping at the right hand side of the large group, scattering half the group across the rocky field swiping left and right with his large claws.

Tssh we are getting no where with this while the beast soul can see and sense us Calador thought looks like I'll have to step in he mused tiredly watching as the female mage blasted his comrade with fairy magic machine gun. Taking three quick steps forward so he was in the middle of the fray he muttered "Dark smother".

Evergreen gasped and turned around I cant see she thought desperately turning around right and left but everything was black. Noises were suddenly muffled as the loud cries and explosions of the battle were suddenly smothered in silence. Evergreen gasped when she heard the thin mans voice right in her ear "the beast soul is far away now", he muttered mockingly knowing that the beast would be confused with his new muffled senses. "It might be because I'm in a good confident mood but I think I'll have a little fun with you now". Evergreen yelled when she felt a cold clammy hand grab at her wrist pinning her up on a rock forcing her to drop her tightly clenched glasses. She tried squirming and struggling but the thin man was much stronger than he appeared. With an evil laugh the thin man started to rip of the top of her dress, panic was now exploding through her body she couldn't look him in the eyes to protect her self.

Forcing her slender fingers open Evergreen yelled "Fairy blast" hearing a scream muffled scream as the fairy blast scorched the top of Caladors shoulder, forcing him to drop her wrist. But her relief was short lived as Evergreen heard Calador's angry raspy voice

"You are going to pay for that witch"

A sharp knife stabbed at her hand hard pinning it against the rock.

(Authors input: okay sorry if this is to violent for everybody but s #* is gonna go down)

Evergreen screamed as she felt the sharp and intense pain of the knife and the invisible but hot blood pouring over her hand, and her scream turned to pure panic as she felt the thin mans hands returned to her ripped and bloody dress.

"ELFMAN"

Elfman in his were tiger form, head whipped up at the sound of Evergreen's scream of his name, it was the only thing that sounded clear to him in his dulled state. Fright ran through his body when he heard the panic and fear in her voice. Every blow from the large enemy became dulled as he turned into his beast soul form his anger increasing the power coming off of him.

"What is this" one of the thugs yelled the group hastily retreating, becoming scared of Elfman's sudden change into a larger more terrifying form.

Elfmans head quickly turned left and right trying to hear Evergreen trying to catch her scent. Desperately he turned yelling her name in a gruff voice when he briefly caught the smell of something that can only be described as life. This scent Elfman had treasured when ever he smelt it and instantly recognised it as Evergreen's. With a desperate yell Elfman ran after the scent fear running through his veins. What had caused Ever to scream like that he thought. As he ran on her scent was growing stronger with each step until he picked up a scent that smelt dirty and wet like a snake. He ran faster than ever before and as he did he picked up in his sensitive sinuses, the smell of lust and malice in the man that owned the dirty sent and the smell of panic and fear coming from Evergreen . He ran and tripped up on large invisible rocks scattered on the rough and uneven ground but never stopped running, until he finally found her. With a large THWACK Elfman swatted the thin man away instantly clearing the senses of both Evergeen and Elfman as Calador lost focus of the spell and landed in a heap fifteen meters away from the the two mages.

With a growl Elfman turned around and what he saw made his heart break and pure rage cloud his mind. He saw Evergreen her dress nearly ripped to shreds, shallow cuts running across the exposed parts of her stomach. Her dignity and confidence shattered as she was clearly violated, and large tears dripping down her beautiful face.

"Ever" Elfman said taking a step towards her still in beast soul form when her heard a small laugh coming from the thin man.

"She is realllly exquisite" the thin man muttered mopping blood from his mouth.

With pure rage and hatred clouding his mind Elfman was on him in seconds crushing his badly burned shoulder in his hand he pulverized him, completely ignoring his cries to stop. Only wanting to hurt the man who hurt one of the most important people in his life.

But Elfman did stop when he felt a small hand being placed on his large monstrous arm. He stopped and looked. He felt his heart break into a million more pieces as he saw Evergreen with her cracked glasses on her face tears still running down her cheeks.

"E-e-elfman"

Elfman immediately dropped the nearly dead man and changed back into his own self.

"Ever" he muttered arm reaching out to her small tears of his own dripping down his face tracing down his old scar.

Evergreen said nothing just stumbled forward and placed her head and her hands in the middle of his chest. Elfman quickly scooped her up in his arms a cry escaping his lips as she quietly sobbed in his chest. With his heart bleeding for the crying woman in his arms and he ran like his life depended on it.

The thugs who were still frozen from Elfmans beat down on their leader were suddenly put to life again as they were about to chase the retreating wizards when Calador said.

"Leave it, let them recover, let them wait for when the master comes" Calador hoarsley cired convulsing in agony "you know they will stand no chance to the master". And with that Calador succumbed to sweet unconsciousness. Elfman who had was still running to Altay heard none of this and who's heart, soul and mind was only on the broken woman in his arms.

Well that was intense it took me ages to write this chapter i hope you did enjoy the next few chapters will less intense well read and review hugs and cookies for you who do and ill see you next time THANK YOU FOR READING

love Sanguine16 :*


	8. I'm here for you

"Ever!" Elfman gasped looking down as he ran through the streets of Altay. Elfman had not stopped running ever since he first ran from the large party from Maticore Talon. He had been running from the base of the great mountain range Oltayna and the strain was catching up to him. Elfman quickly dodged around slow clusters of people on the road ,ignoring their cry's and concerned stares at the damaged wizard in his arms.

Elfman had finally reached the mayor's mansion and was desperately tugging at he door. Great gusts of breath wheezing out of him when he finally burst through the door way and into the large hall of the mansion.

"LISANNA" Elfman yelled leaning against the wall for support the bruises and burns from the battle caused him to kneel from exhaustion. He looked down at his companion still curled up in his arms her dress barely preserving her modesty.

"LISANNA"

"I'm coming Elf-nii chan" Lisanna said quickly running down the stairs I wonder what Elf-nii chan is so worked up about Lisanna thought skipping a step on the stairs and jumping on the landing. As she raced around the corner Lisanna stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my god what happened to you two" she exclaimed hands covering her mouth her eyes wide as she raced forward towards the battle damaged wizards.

"Maticore *gasp* Talon *gasp* ambushed us" Elfman wheezed leaning against the wall. "we need to get Evergreen medical attention"

"A-alright get her upstairs and I will help her, there is a medical pack upstairs in my room clean your wounds while I'll help her"

Elfman nodded and with a groan he picked Evergreen carefully up in his arms again made his way up stairs and gently placed her on the couch. She had long ago stopped crying and was know starring of into space.

"Evergreen"

She didnt even look at him she just kept staring of into space.

"Ever" Elfman said gently touching her jaw with his hand. She turned her head slowly and looked him in the eyes. It hurt him so much to see her eyes so vacant of life it crushed his heart all over again.

"Elf-nii chan go have a shower I'll take care of her" Lisanna kindly said placing a small hand on his shoulder. Elfman barely nodded keeping his eyes on Evergreen. And as he retreated into the bath room he never took his eyes of Evergreens which were still latched firmly onto his. Carefully closing the door he stripped out of his filthy now dark clothes and stepped into the high pressure shower. Rage seethed through him as he remembered the thin mans words and what he did to Evergreen. But as much as he wanted to vent his anger on that thin scum. (He was so low he didn't deserve to be called a man) he knew Evergreen needed support. After hastily scrubbing himself down he quickly stepped out of the shower and changed into a tight black shirt and track pants.

As he stepped out Lisanna rushed up to him with concerned written all over her face.

"what happened to her ?!"

Elfman sat down on the now vacent couch with a defeated voice told Lisanna everything that happened to him and to Ever. At the end of his tale he looked up and finally made eye contact with Lisanna hot tears were dripping down both of their faces.

"T-t-that scum.. t-that guild is just horrible we will get them Elfman for what they did" Lisanna cried forcing back sobs. They both turned their heads when they heard the grind of the kitchen seat against the ground as somebody sat in it. Lisanna quickly tilted her head in the kitchen direction a silent message telling him to go to her.

Meanwhile in the kitchen

Evergreen cursed as she tried to wrap a bandage around her injured hand feeling the shock of her fight and awful experience drain away. Fighting back sobs she tried once again to wrap her hand in a bandage, her good hand was shacking and large tears were dripping off onto her newly changed white Kimono. She couldn't hear the familiar voice calling out her name but she looked up with a gasp as she saw a large tanned hand close around her own uninjured one.

As Elfman very carefully wrapped her injured hand in the bandage his large rough fingers incredibly gently touching her hand. His large blue eyes looking into hers, those eyes that unhinged her to her very core. Evergreen had never felt so useless in her life all her hurt and anger was coming out at once and at the wrong person.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP" she yelled tears rushing down her face, his eyes always had a habit of that making her express her emotions in extreme ways.

"Ever-" he began gently

"NO J-JUST DON'T" she yelled backing her way into the bathroom and quickly closed the door. Sobbing she quickly turned the shower on full and stripped out of her clean kimono, ripped of her glasses stepping into the hot spray. Keeping her hand out of the water she turning and she watched with bleary eyes as the wounds on her torso began to clean from the hot water. But the bruises the thin man left on her wrist were still there, still not washing away. Crying she searched around for soap feeling around with her good hand until she picked up a large and beautiful smelling cake of soap. She immediately recognized Elfmans scent still lingering on it and without a second thought started lathering her body with it.

The scent of Elfman's soap sent a new heart ache to set in, as she replayed their last few moments together. Remembering his large hands gently rubbing almost caressing her hands as he wound the warm bandage around her injured hand. Remembering his beautiful blue eyes. Evergreen did not even stop herself from thinking these thoughts knowing that no matter what she tells herself, that he was attractive to her. With these thoughts she quickly stepped out of the shower and dressed once more into a new clean green kimono and replaced her broken glasses with new ones. As she stepped out into the lounge she saw Elfman and Lisanna sitting on the couch talking their eyes swiveling up to meet hers.

Without even a second thought she strode up to Elfman not even thinking of Lisanna being there, and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. Small tears running down her face she buried face in his large muscular chest. Elfman's protective instincts kicked into gear as he tightly wrapped his large arms around her small frame resting the side of his face on top of her head. As Lisanna quickly left the room he muttered in Evergreens ear.

"I'm here for you Ever, I always will be"

She sniffled into the air and pressed her ear firmly against his chest listening to his steady pure heartbeat. She felt Elfman gently drop himself into the couch rearranging her so she was sitting sideways across his lap. Evergreen was so entranced with his steady heart beat she didn't notice her uninjured hand begin rubbing itself up and down his large chest. She did notice however his large warm hands begin softly rubbing up and down her smooth back. Soothing her heart ache. With these thoughts she feel into a swift and pure sleep.

Elfman smiled down at her sleeping form a small tear dripping down onto her head. I always am the one to cry arn't I he thought to himself looping Evergreens legs over his arm and picking her up bridal style, carefully not trying to jostle her awake. As he strode into her room he carefully placed her down on her bed and wrapped her in thick warm blankets. As Elfman smiled and began to walk away he felt a small hand grab his.

"P-please stay" Evergreen said holding firmly onto his hand.

A light blush spread across his face as he quickly nodded. Elfman walked quickly around to the opposite side of the bed, and pulled himself under the blankets feeling slightly awkward. Elfmans blush deepened as evergreen scooted over to his side wrapped her arm around his chest and burried her face into the crook of his arm.

This is kind of like what happened in the grand magic games Elfman thought remembering how he woke to find Evergreen asleep virtually on top of him. Gently looping an arm around her slim waist he removed Evergreens glasses, feeling her stiffen in his arms.

"It's okay just keep your eyes closed" He murrmered in her ear wrapping his arm around her back.

Evergreen relaxed and muttered out of the corner of her mouth

"you're a good man Elfman"

With a red blush spreading across both of the wizards face Evergreen and Elfman succumbed to their exhaustion and slept.

Quote from jake the dog "I was only playing around with my imagination , but then everything got intense"

Well that took me AGES to write so I hope you all enjoyed this chappie it was fun to write but intense got a brain cramp after a while hugs and cookies for those who read and or review love

Sanguine16 :*


	9. Wake up call

"Ahh" Elfman grunted blinking wearily into the window as pale morning sunlight filtered through the flapping curtains. Glancing tiredly at the clock on the wall Elfman grumpily thought 5:30 in the morning such an unmanly time to be up. Looking down at the small figure still wrapped around his chest sadness stabbed at his heart. Evergreens lovely face was still pressed firmly into the crook of Elfmans arm hiding half of it from view. One arm was wrapped tightly across his chest while the other injured one was placed palm up above his shoulder.

One of his hands still placed on her back was gently caressing her small back tenderly so not to wake her. Elfman stared up at the ceiling wondering how they got into this mess and how quickly this mission was turning into a horror show.

"mmmhm" Evergreen muttered in her sleep.

Elfman's caressing hand immediately froze in place as he looked worriedly at Evergreen with her profile face. It looked broken even in her peaceful state. His once moving hand drifted up to her face hesitating slightly he brushed his fingers over her face removing stray pieces of hair and tracing her features. His rough fingers grazed over her high cheek bones, her jaw line and eventually rested on her soft lips. She is so womanly Elfman thought while tracing her lips a sudden urge took hold of him, he wanted so badly to lean in and kiss her. Blushing fiercely Elfman leaned away banishing the thoughts from his mind angrily. I cant do this now not while we are like this Elfman thought looking sadly at Evergreen not while she is like this.

Looking at the clock once more it was now 6:00. Greatful that it was now late enough to get up Elfman looked once more at Evergreen and began untangling his body from hers. Sighing Elfman who was now outside the bed looked back at Evergreen her body still curled up where his used to be. Turning quickly Elfman suddenly left the room forcing himself to leave as all he wanted to do was have Evergreen up in his arms, and was scared he would fall pray to his wishes.

" Morning Elf-nii chan" Lisanna said while drinking coffee on the couch a small smile splayed on her lips. " did you have good sleep?"

Elfman shot her a suspicious look at Lisanna as he knew that she knew he had spent the night with Evergreen. Lisanna laughed and quickly grew serious.

"But no how is Evergreen doing, is..." Lisanna waved her hands not sure how to phrase her question, knowing Evergreen would still probably not be alright.

"I'm not sure she didn't have any night terrors, and she slept soundly as far as I can tell" Elfman sighed rubbing his hand over his old scar.

"Do you think we should quit the job" Lisanna question quietly looking at Elfman steadily.

"It is up to Evergreen I think" Elfman said looking up at the ceiling.

"What's up to me"

Lisanna and Elfman turned around to see Evergreen standing in the bedroom door adjusting her glasses on her face and her green kimono. She looked well rested but empty her eyes were as they lacked their life and energy that Elfman was so used to seeing.

"Ever" Elfman began quietly taking a pace forward "After what has happened yesterday..." Elfman paused not sure how to continue "It is up to you if we should continue with the mission".

"Out of the question, we have to finish the job" Evergreen said in a monotone voice. her eye's drifting off her thoughts clearly elsewhere.

Elfman took a step forward concernedly "Ever can I have a word with you"

She barely nodded and stepped out on to the balcony. Elfman turning to Lisanna said.

"Hay Lisanna can you-"

"Don't worry" Lisanna said "I'll get breakfast ready and tell you details I found on the Lacrima mines over breakfast, go talk to her"

Nodding to Lisanna, Elfman quickly walked out side onto the cold balcony, closed the glass sliding door and stepped to the side where Evergreen was. It was bitterly cold up here. Mist was spreading its fingers through the city streets, reflecting the light of the steadily rising sun making a unique and beautiful sunrise. Glancing down at Evergreens slender arms he saw the prominent goose bumps on her skin and small shivers shaking her shoulders.

Evergreen dully noted Elfman sitting down next to her on the balcony her eyes trained on the sun rise before them. She barely noticed his large hand fall on her shoulder or hearing his words that its to cold out here for her to be wearing this. What Evergreen did notice was when Elfman placed his large hands on her face gently cupping it between his hands turning her face to look at his.

"Ever we don't have to continue on this job if you don't want to"

Evergreen placed her hands on top of his and slowly removed her face. "You know we have to... we can't leave Altay like this"

"Yes but it's not manly for you to continue like this"

Anger twinged inside Evergreen producing her fan from thin air she hit him over the head."HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IM NOT A MAN" Evergeen yelled glaring at him while she blew hair out of her face.

Laughing Elfman pulled her into a warm hug and said " There is the real Evergreen"

"Stop hugging me" Evergreen said angrily a heavy blush darkening her face as she tried to push Elfman away.

"You're cold and it's unmanly to let a women get cold without assisting her" Elfman spoke into her ear.

"Finally you acknowledge I'm a woman"She muttered darkly trying to ignore the happiness bubbling in her from Elfmans protectiveness and warmth

"Are you feeling better now" Elfman said quietly in her ear leaning back to look at her face.

"Yeah I am" Evergreen said a smile despite her wishes spreading on her face. Without thinking (She really didn't think at this point) she pushed her fingers up through his sideburns and into his thick white hair. Placing her hand on the other side of his head she pulled his face down and pressed her forehead against his. Blushing at her impulsive action Evergreen looked slowly into Elfman's big blue eyes. Oh crap why did I just do that Evergreen thought, her heart beating at an extreme speed. They were both completely frozen in place, a red blush coating both of their faces. Just as she began to think of hurriedly remove her fingers Elfman's large arms hesitantly wrapped around her back holding her in place.

A loud blush darkened Elfmans face as their breaths mingled. He did not expect this sudden physical and emotional contact but then again he didn't expect it in the s-class tournament, the grand magic games and throughout this job.

"E-ever are you sure everything is alright"

"Yeah I'm sure" She muttered feeling relieved that he wasn't literally pushing her away. Thank god Bixlow is not here he would have a field day she thought. Sighing she pushed body away from his feeling his soft hair run through her finger's.

"Lisanna is coming" she murmured hearing foot steps rapidly approach the balcony.

Elfman nodded trying to cool down his face by facing the breeze with the thoughts act natural drifting through his head.

"Come on guys breakfast is ready" Lisanna smiled immediately noticing the blushes on both of their faces. It looks like Evergreen is feeling better She thought happily. But her mood rapidly grew serious as she thought of the imformation she needed to tell them.

Well there you have it the 9th chapter I hope you all liked it there was alot of fluff i know sorry if it was OTT but the next few chapters is gonna get serious again this fanfiction is much longer than i expected it to be and by the looks of it it's gonna grow

hugs and cookies for those who review

Love Sanguine16 :*


	10. Lacrima Mines

Evergreen and Elfman stood up, hearts still racing from their romantic moment that will be etched on to their memories for the rest of their lives. The delicious smell of bacon, eggs and hot coffee graced both of their noses when both of them walked into the kitchen. Elfman and Evergreen realized the last time they ate was yesterdays breakfast. Lisanna who new this was trying not to giggle at the pairs nearly drooling faces.

"Well come on I spent to much effort on this for it to just be looked at please start eating" Lisanna said taking pride in her delicious looking food.

Evergreen greatly welcomed the hunger for food and started to pile her plate with a modest amount . The hot food took her mind off the distractedly handsome take over mage beside her, as she tried but failed not to sneak glances at him. She had already realized that she was attracted to him last night but that didn't mean she had to openly display like she had unintentionally a few minutes ago, especially not in front of his sister. Evergreen didn't need any more gossip about the two of them going around.

"So Lisanna what did you find out about these Lacrima mines" Elfman said in between bites of bacon.

"Well these Lacrima mines are very unique they are unlike any other because of where they are"

"And whats so unique about their location" Evergreen said trying to focus her eyes on Lisanna and not on Elfman.

"Well the mine was at first just a cave that had huge amounts of pressure around, this formed common crystals to from a shell around the Lacrima crystals. This in turn began to reflect the power coming from the Lacrimas back to itself doubling the power and the size of the Lacrimas" Lisanna explained

"So that's why the dark guilds attack to collect these unnaturally powerful Lacrima crystals" Evergreen muttered pushing her eggs around the plate.

"Yes but wouldn't the crystals become unstable from the increased amount of magic, and form a magic radiation that would effect the people of the city" Elfman questioned stacking his already cleaned plate to the side.

Evergreen and Lisanna just stared at him jaws wide open at his smart Idea.

"What?" Elfman asked looking between Lisanna and Evergreen feeling unnerved by both of their stares.

"That's actually really smart Elf-nii chan" Lisanna said dumbfounded by her brothers theory.

"Don't look so surprised I loved to read when I was a kid" Elfman huffed going slightly red around the ears as he saw Evergreen's shocked stare.

Evergreen had never heard that Elfman was a book bug as a kid (and probably wouldn't have believed it before this sudden idea) and found this incredibly cute. "Why don't we go and look at this mine and see if we can determine any more information about it before we attack the guild" Evergreen grinned not noticing she was still smiling at Elfman.

"Alright I've talked to the Mayor already about the mine and he is allowing us to go in there but nobody else because of security reasons" Lisanna explained happy that they were continuing the job.

A little while later

After preparing for the trip to the Lacrima mine Evergreen, Elfman and Lisanna made their way slowly through the outskirts of city to the mine_. Well this mine isn't hard to miss, kinda creepy not manly at all_ Elfman thought scrutinizing the dark mine shaft in front of them. This mine shaft was like a dark gaping maw opening up ten meters high and just as long wide. It's walls slick with mildew from the cold weather.

"Dear god does every place we investigate have to be creepy and gross" Evergreen complained eyeing the mine shaft with contempt. As the trio approached the opening a pressure surrounded them making their ears pop and their senses tingle.

"Did anyone else feel that" Elfman asked looking around.

"That's the magic from the Lacrimas below us. I did not know they were so powerful we would feel their effect from here" Lisanna said awed by the share amount of magic she felt beneath them.

"Well it's now or never-" Elfman said about to walk straight in.

"Wait can you even see in there" Evergreen cut off "I think I should go first"

Elfman looked confused "What difference does it make if you or me go first"

"Well I have a light source" Evergreen said triumphantly lighting her hand up with fairy magic illuminating the opening to the mine.

Elfman grinned at her confident face glad to see her back into her normal self. "Well ladies first I suppose" Elfman said beckoning towards the entrance of the mine. Smiling Elfman turned to wait for Lisanna to enter the mine, when Lisanna walked up and on tip toes dragging his shoulder down whispered.

"You must follow behind your **Lady** Elf-nii chan"

Elfman went pink around the ears and quickly followed Evergreen ignoring Lisanna's delighted grin.

Three set of footsteps echoed down the dark gloomy passage. The light warping the shape of the tunnel as it was reflected of the moist walls giving the mine an eerie inhospitable feel. Elfman glanced wearily at their demented shadows sliding across the walls. Unease flowing through him as he felt the same evil he did when he and Evergreen first saw the Manticore Talon guild. He spun around as a just of wind battered the team sending coats and lose clothing fluttering. It felt like the mine shaft was breathing like a great big lung.

"Evergreen, Lisanna do you feel that" Elfman breathed hating to break the silence, feeling when he did that he just gave away their position.

"It's just the wind Elf-nii chan"

Elfman turned and looked at Evergreen her eyes were wide and unease rippled through her body.

"It feels like that guild it's...unnatural" Evergreen murmured feeling fright roll through her body as she remembered her experiences after sighting the guild.

Elfman placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down.

"Turn off the light" He muttered in her ear.

"What are you serious!" Evergreen muttered in a harsh whisper

"Trust me just do it"

Looking up at Elfman then back at the light Evergreen loathed to do it but she quenched the light. The eeriness of the shaft increases in the pitch black and Evergreen was greatful that Elfmans hand was still on her shoulder.

"Beast soul were tiger" Elfman whispered his head turning into the were tigers.

"Lisanna turn into your cat form and try to see something in the darkness"

"Why?"Evergreen whispered

"Because I think somebody may be following us"

Evergreen felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She twisted around back and forth trying to see anything, her nerves were standing on end.

CLICK CLACK

Small stones from the roof of the tunnel fell to the ground, Evergreen spun around to the source of the noise. Panic began to flood through her veins as she remembered the darkness of the thin mans "dark smother" spell and how she was helpless to him. Terrified Evergreen stepped back gasping she felt something large and warm wrap around her.

"It's okay, just stay still" Elfman quietly growled his head sounding like it was still that of a were tigers.

Evergreen lent against his warm god like chest and as she inhaled his delicious sent she felt safer and protected.

"Lisanna do you see anything yet" Elfman growled adjusting hid hold on Evergreen slightly.

"Nothing Elf-nii chan. But I feel a presence ,what can you see?" Lisanna replied her cat tail twitching uneasily in the air.

"nothing as well... I think it will be better if we carried on"

"Yes the Lacrimas power is growing stronger the deeper we go" Lisanna muttered her cat ears pinned straight back and her tail swishing side to side anxiously.

Elfman changed his head back to his own and leaned down towards Evergreens ear.

"You can use your light now Ever" he muttered rubbing her back gently.

Evergreen gratefully nodded stepping away from Elfman as she lit up her hand. The fairy magic Illuminated the length of the mine shaft as is deepened into the earth. Taking a shaky step forward the group plunged deeper into the earth, oblivious to the large cats eyes staring at them from the mouth of the mine.

**Well that's the 10th chapter it took me a while to write this sorry :) but i hope you all enjoyed it the next chapter should be up soon hugs and biscuits for those who read and review**

Love Fairychanger :*


	11. Deprimere Aevitas

"I think we are nearly there" Evergreen whispered feeling the pressure build up. _It is almost becoming _intolerable she thought constantly shrugging her shoulders trying to relieve the pressure. Glancing at her two companions out of the corner of her eye she could see they were to rolling their shoulders and stretching their necks out, trying to shrug off some weight on their backs. If this magic pressure wasn't bad enough, the thought that they might be being followed by some undetectable wizard made Evergreen more tightly wound up then before.

Evergreen twisted her head to look at Elfman as he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ever, there is a light up ahead"

"Those must be the Lacrimas" Lisanna said speeding up to reach the end of the tunnel.

_Finally I cannot wait to get out of this place _Evergreen thought still unnerved by the presence they all felt following them down the tunnel. A soft greenish glow framed the end of the tunnel giving a clear indication that the tunnel widened up into a large cave. Evergreen and Elfman quickened their pace to match Lisanna's hastening forwards while Evergreen extinguished her fairy light, the opening to the cave becoming their only light source.

_My nerves are on end, what ever is following us if anything is following should be a man and face us. Not skulk in the shadows _Elfman thought eyes constantly looking behind him from the corner of his eye trying to pick out anything. As they entered the cave Elfman gasped and clamped his hands over his eyes, intense bright almost green light blinded him from all sides of the cave burning his eyes. Fiercely rubbing his eye's with the heels of his palms Elfman could still see the light marks on the underside of his eyelids causing tears to stream out of his eyes. Blinking rapidly Elfman slowly wiped his tears away as he removed his hands and was taken aback from the beauty of the crystals. Immensely large crystals climbed like trees from the ground, each huge crystal splintering off to form crystal branches both long and short. Soft white veins webbed through the interior of the soft green crystals cutting through the straight shapes giving it a life like feel, like something alive was moving through the crystals. These veins seemed to shimmer with a glow like stars do in the night sky it's light moving like a current through the large crystals. As Elfman's eyes traveled up the large crystals his jaw slightly agape, his breath was taken away further by the gargantuan ceiling that stretched out like a horizon. Large crystals coated the walls in a perfect shell reflecting all the light across the room and onto itself once again, these crystals also reflected their reflections creating demented images on the crystals before them.

"Ever, lisanna look" Elfman muttered taking a step towards a huge lacrima crystal placing a hand on it gasping as he felt the indescribable power he felt coursing beneath his hand.

"Oh my god" Evergreen and lisanna said in union after removing their hands from their eyes. Evergreen was speechless. The site of these crystals was mind blowing it was hard to believe they were right there. Stepping slowly forward she placed her hand on the large crystal next to Elfman's.

"This is unbelievable, I know the mayor said these were huge crystals but this big?, this powerful?" Lisanna breathed she too placing her hand next to her brothers on the crystal.

Elfman smiled thinking about how he was going to describe this to everybody back at the guild when suddenly he felt the presence like it was right behind him. Growling he turned around and automatically changed into his beast soul form. A dark shrouded figure cloaked int the shadows stood int the opening of mouth of the tunnel. A dark grating laugh rolled out of the large mysterious figure a laugh that sounded like nails on a chalk board.

Lisanna and Evergreen whipped their body's around as Elfman changed into his beast form stepping into defensive positions as they saw the large demented figure standing in the exit.

"An animal soul, a fairy magic user and two beast souls stand before an ultimate source of power" a rusty voice rolled out from the hooded man echoing around the room.

"Who are you" Elfman growled flexing his large claws in front of him.

"who am I? I am you soul brother, your fellow beast heart, I am a power of which we both share" The large man boomed his hood whipping off to show a large scarred face with think blond hair streaked with gray and pure yellow cat eyes.

"Who are you really" Evergreen yelled stepping forward "And why couldn't we sense you"

"So you are the woman Calador spoke of. He said you were fun to play with but I'm sure you can't have been the one who caused such painful infliction's on him" The cloaked figure grinned at Evergreens pale face and slowly pushed up his cloak, showing the upturned paw symbol that belonged to Manticore Talon printed in black on his shoulder.

"But no my name is Ezekiel master of Manticore Talon and I'm here to exact revenge for my guild members you oh so badly injured, and that is why I couldn't let you detect me no fun in ruining the surprise now is it" He menacingly whispered to Elfman.

With a yowl of anger Elfman ran at the guild master swiping with his claws at the open muscled stomach with outstretched claws. Laughing Eziekiel moved with extraordinary speed out of the way dodging with nimble movements Elfmans follow up strikes.

"Manticore's tail" a laughing Eziekiel drawled. A immense scorpions tail whip lashing out from behind him whipping Elfman nearly catching him in his stomach.

"How do you know that take over" Elfman yelled_. Nobody should have the power to even transform the manticores tail_ Elfman thought his mind briefly drifting to the past. But quickly returned to the present as Eziekiel growled in anger as large bolts of fairy magic drilled at his back. His growel sent shivers down Elfman's spine as it was so rough and guttural it was almost a roar from a beast.

Roaring in anger the guild master turned hatred burning through him as he eyed Evergreen. _No mere wizard strikes me without paying _Eziekiel thought eyes flashing.

"BEAST SOUL: MANTICORE" Eziekiel yelled.

Evergreen watched horrified as the guild master glowed yellow his body expanding until he toward over a small evergreen by at least three metres in the hideous form of a Manticore. Yowling the Manticore lunged at Evergreen with his large sword like fangs bearly missing her as she flew up into the air with her fairy wings. Dodging massive talons raking the air at her small body she flew in behind the massive manticore spraying fairy magic behind the Manticore's large head. Feeling victorious Evergreen flew higher, not realizing her mistake until a large scorpion tail whipped around striking her hard across the back flinging her into the wall with a sickening _thwak_. Groaning Evergreen opened her barely conscious eyes watching an out of focus Lisanna and Elfman attack the huge beast, watching as lisanna's cat form was flung against the large Lacrima crystals nocking her out cold.

Panting heavily an enraged Elfman jumped up and blasted down with an immense punch down on the Manticore's. A roaring laugh echoed through the cave shaking the immense crystals.

"Please you expect measly attacks like this to bother **me** the leader of Manticore Talon a Manticore himself" The beast bellowed twisting himself towards Elfman and pacing slowly forward. "True you are a strong beast soul user, but not strong enough. And It's because of this strength I shall give you a gift, let your companions watch as you try to contain your own MANTICORE " Eziekiel laughed tauntingly.

"WAIT NO-" Elfman yelled but to late.

A large paw struck him hard to the ground pinning him hard to the slippery ground, the large head of the manticore drifting closer towards his own his large yellow cats eyes boring into his own.

"Come face me again if you can withstand the power of a Manticore" The monster growled his face mere centimeters away from Elfmans.

"NO,NO" Elfman yelled trying to close his eyes from the large cats one's the size of a football staring into his own, but couldn't.

Not breaking their gaze Eziekiel the Manticore yelled with full force of his lungs at Elfman.

"DEPRIMERE AEVITAS: MANTICORE"

Elfman yelled as a soul was forced into his own he could feel it already ripping and tearing at his own forcing its way to the surface.

Evergreen finally recovering from her blow stumbled to her feet and staggered across to the two beast souls.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM" Evergreen yelled trying to steady her gaze to turn Eziekiel into stone as she worridly watched Elfmans screaming form.

The large Manticore rustled his large bat like wings and turned toward her.

"I have forced a Manticores soul into his. Both souls will now fight for dominance and if the Manticore emerges victorious" Eziekiel grinned "Than everybody in it's path shall be annihilated." Laughing the Manticore leaped to the exit to the tunnel and sprinted to the top of the tunnel in a matter of seconds and escaped into the dark night.

Hastily putting on her glasses Evergreen sprinted over to Elfmans side grabbing his large shoulder to steady his contorting and twisting body.

"ELFMAN, ELFMAN"

**Asdjbvskjdvb that took me awhile to write ahh but it was fun. Sorry I leaft you guys on a cliff hanger but you will just have to read the next chapter to find out what happens ;). In case any of you are confused by the title Deprimere Aevitas literally means forced life in Latin (that's right I did my research ;) ) but i hope you all enjoyed this chapter read and review hugs and biscuits for those that do **

**love sanguine16 XD**


	12. Wars of Dominance

"ELFMAN" Evergreen yelled panic flooding her aching head numbing the pain if only momentarily. Her heart uncontrollably racing as his eyes changed into glowing yellow cats eyes and claws started to grow out of his fingers in place of nails. Yelling out Evergreen pulled herself on top of his waist, trying to pin him to the ground. Pressing her forearms against his shoulders she clamped his face in between her hands forcing him to look at her.

"ELFMAN THIS IS NOT YOU FIGHT IT, FIGHT IT!" Evergreen yelled her forearms starting to lose their grip on his shoulders. Forcing her hands against his large shoulders she struggled in vain to keep him from twisting off the ground. Summoning her fairy wings she strained as hard as she could to keep him pinned to the ground her wings becoming a blur. Twisting her head around behind her Evergreen searched for Lisanna. Seeing her sprawled unconscious among the scattered rocks and crystals Evergreen knew Lisanna couldn't help. Her wings strained harder to keep Elfman pinned to the ground as his body movements became more and more harder to contain.

Tears began welling up in her eyes as Elfman's cats eyes twisted and rolled around their sockets. Crying Evergreen forced her wings to move faster pushing Elfman in the earth causing a crater to form around them. _I can't keep this up _Evergreen thought tears dripping down her face. Leaning down Evergreen placed her side of her face against his, cheek to cheek.

"Elfman" Evergreen softly said into his ear. Maybe it was her imagination but maybe Elfman's twisting started to strain less.

"Elfman you can fight this, you are stronger than that beast that was forced into you, you are"Evergreen said feeling his body start convulsing again. Tears started falling down Evergreens cheeks streaking Elfmans as she hoped with what little hope she had left that Elfman had heard her.

Through the fog that had cloaked his mind Elfman was beginning to lose his grip on the soul that was struggling inside of him. But Evergreens voice and words cut through that fog and strengthened him. Feeling his soul strenghten with new found purpose Elfman roared with determination he fought and wrestled with the Manticore soul ripping and shredding its way through Elfman's soul and mind. Yelling the most important people of his life flashed through his head, Lisanna's smiling face, Mirajane's warm hugs and laugh. And finally Evergreen. everything about Evergreen flashed through his mind, her warmth, her intelligence, her beauty. He remembered the times they laughed and the times the fought, he remembered the time he woke up in the grand magic games to her sleeping by his side. Elfman remembered all the times they were there for each other. These thoughts strengthened Elfman as he pushed with all his will at the Manticore soul. He pushed and strained until it had no breathing room at all, he forced it into place with his soul sealing it in place unable to move unable to slash its way out. Elfman's eyes changed back to their beautiful blue, his nail retracted and his struggling stopped. Panting hard he placed a shaky hand on top of Evergreens back her wings still pushing him down.

"Ever" He muttered his voice hoarse his hand drifting up to touch her face still pressed against his own.

Gasping Evergreen sat up and framed Elfmans face with her hands, tears staining her face as she drank in his face capturing his stunning eye's in her mind. Her wings abruptly stopped and disappeared

Elfman's hand drifted up to touch her face again, brushing over her cheek bones barely grazing her skin.

"I heard your voice" Elfman muttered his heart beginning to ache as he watched Evergreen's eyes tear up. "I heard your voice" He repeated his other hand placed on the other side of her face.

Sobbing Evergreen felt need push through her at Elfmans voice, his words caused her strict resolve to break. He was everything she needed in her life and she was foolish to only realize this now. Without a second thought she leaned in and captured Elfman's lips with her own pouring all her love, strife and warmth into the kiss. Elfmans large eyes widened further his heart stopping and beating faster all at the same time. Tears ran down Evergreen's face, marking both of their faces and tracing down Elfmans scar. Evergreen very gently pushed her face away from elfman breathing hard her fingers trailing through his side burns. His warm arms wrapped tighter around her pulling Evergreen closer, closing her eyes Evergreen let herself be pulled in feeling warm hands touch her face.

"Ever" Elfman muttered his heart racing his lips still tingling, sitting up Elfman gently placed his lips over hers feeling warmth wrap around him pulsing through him.

Evergreens eyes whipped open as the warmth of the kiss, her heart started beating faster at the tenderness and the intimacy of the it. He was so gentle treating her as if she was delicate and scared to break her. Evergreen would never tell anybody this not even Elfman but he was her first real kiss. Her face heated up as Evergreen felt rough fingers gently brush away her tears pulling back Elfman placed his forehead against her's breathing in Evergreens scent. Elfmans face flared red as he thought of all the times he wanted to kiss her like that and all the times he wanted to express his feelings.

"Ever I lo-" Elfman began but stopped as he heard movement from the pile in the corner. Lisanna groaned and stumbled to her feet. Her hand steadying her woozy body on the large Lacrima crystals. Quickly looking back into Evergreens eyes a silent message spoke between the two as Evergreen quickly slipped off Elfman's lap and onto the rough cold ground next to him her their faces still red from their kiss.

"Elf-nii chan what happened" Lisanna muttered rubbing her pounding head.

"The master of the guild ran off" Elfman said standing up glancing at Evergreen his thoughts still on her. "But he forced a soul into mine"

"WHAT" Lisanna yelled scrambling over to Elfman and " HE FORCED THE MANTICORE SOUL INTO YOUR'S, HOW DID YOU SURVIVE? NOBODY SHOULD BE ABLE TO SURVIVE THAT NOT EVEN THE GUILD MASTER. HE SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TURN INTO A MANTICORE"

"I... I had some help" he said his eyes trailing over towards Evergreen.

"But you were able to take control over the soul! Elfman do you know what this means you can turn into the Manticore you self now. You can beat him" Lisanna cried her fright for her brother turned into pride. As her brother despite the odds was able to take over a maticore's soul something that by all Take over magic laws should be impossible.

Elfman just smiled but suddenly a wave of pain and dizziness washed over him. Gasping Elfman collapsed to the ground the strain of changing into his beast soul, fighting a manticore and having a soul forced into him was becoming to much. Before his fluttering eyes closed he briefly saw Evergreen's hand wrap around his own and heard Lisanna calling his name.

"I'll be alright" he muttered "just need some sleep"

**Soooo ... I've said it before and ill say it again this chapter was hard to write especialy the kiss.. but i hope you all enjoyed this chapter i did i hope you did and hopefully the next one will be up soon**

**Hugs and biscuits for those that review lots of love**

**Fairychanger :* **


	13. Unobtainable souls

Evergreen and Lisanna shuffled over and knelt by Elfman's side as he fell into a swift and heavy sleep, his deep breaths blowing bits of hair out of his face only for it to resettle splayed across his face. A warm gentle smile spread on Evergreens face as she gently brushed small bits of soft hair out of his face. She replayed the kiss over and over in her mind remembering his tenderness, the fireworks. But her smile froze as she felt something warm flow through her, but it felt more than warm it was something indescribable. A light blush warmed her face and she quickly removed her hand from his hand and hair. That feeling was freaking her out it wasn't something she felt before and she **knew** what or really who the source was. Remembering the kiss was just making the feeling worse... or better Evergreen didn't know.

_I know I'm attracted to him and all but... this is different ...this is something else and what was he about to say before Lisanna got up _Evergreen thought. These new thoughts and feelings were twisting her mind around in many directions she felt so confused. Tearing her eye's off of Elfman's face Evergreen looked at Lisanna her blush darkened as she saw Lisanna looking at her with a warm knowing smile. Quickly averting her eyes to the magnificent crystals trying to avoid Lisannas gaze.

"You said that nobody should be able to turn into a Manticore why?" Evergreen spoke slightly high pitched.

Smiling Lisanna looked down at her brothers face and clasped his hand pride glowing from her face.

"Because Manticore souls or souls of that calibre are immensely powerful and unpredictable. They are beasts that are incredibly rare to find, nearly impossible to kill and takeover it's soul. These types of souls are known as unobtainable souls"

"But this soul was forced into him" Evergreen muttered her face still gazing at the crystals as she remembered the scared expressions from both Elfman and Lisanna at the mere mention of it.

Lisannas face darkened her eyes becoming shadowed.

"Yes its a forbidden technique known among take over mages" Lisanna muttered "As you know it is a spell that forces a soul into somebody else. It's like how Laxus' dad placed a lightning dragon Lacrima inside of him. But this technique is far more dangerous as the soul is a living thing, it has more chance killing the person than giving them power in fact..." Lisanna stopped briefly looking at Evergreen "All known attempts of a forced soul has killed the person receiving the soul".

"What?!" Evergreen said her gaze locking on with Lisanna's "Then how did he survive?" Evergreen said perhaps slightly harsher then she intended to.

"I don't know, I was going to ask you that" Lisanna said quietly "He said he had some help and I don't know anybody else that could help at the time except you"

" I- I don't really know what happened" Evergreen groaned kneading her eyes with the heel of her hand, the memories of the struggle.. the kiss.. flooding back twisting the forever present emotions in her even further. "He was changing. I could see the Manticore inside of him coming out, I didn't know what to do, so I just spoke to him trying to make him hear me and he came back" Evergreen quietly finished.

Lisanna leaned in a bit "I'm glad you were the one there at the time I don't think anybody would've been able to pull him back out except you"

"I'm sure you could've-"

"No Evergreen only you could... You know how much you mean to him"

Evergreens head whipped back around at that comment, was the confusion on her face really that obvious.

"He thinks the world of you" Lisanna said seeing her troubled face "Something happened between you at the Grand Magic Games I am not sure what but-"

"Lisanna please stop" Evergreen said her gaze swiveling back to Elfman's sleeping face. Her feelings she was intensely feeling weren't going and every thought and glance at Elfman just intensified those feelings " just- just dont" Evergreen stammered she did not need this right now.

Lisanna opened her mouth to speak again but immediately closed it as Elfman started to roll and mutter in his sleep. He sat up with a sudden yelp giving his two companions a fright as he leaned forward panting.

"Elf-nii chan are you alright" Lisanna said placing a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah.. yeah I'm feeling better now" Elfman said distractedly not wanting to tell them about his restless sleep "Let's just get out of here, it ain't manly to rest while a powerful guild is terrorizing a city"

"Yes you are right" Lisanna hurridly getting to her feet and helping her brother to his feet "come on let's go".

The trio scrambled to the tunnel entrance looking up into the dark and creepy tunnel and made their way to Altay. But with each step towards the large city the more Evergreens feelings confused her as she studied from behind the man that had flipped her world upside down.

**Well that was a short chapter but I hope you all liked it i had a blast writing this one the next chapter there is going to be a lot of confused feelings and stuff but I promise to do my best and I have a feeling this fanfic has got a few chapters left to write so don't worry it wont end soon but i won't drag it out either :)**

**Lots of love and hugs and cookies for those that read and review**

**Sanguine16 :***


	14. After effects

Elfman trudged up the steep slippery slope nearly collapsing to the ground with every step. His blurry eyes looked down at his shaking hands focusing in and out on them. Elfman's mind was going every where and he couldn't concentrate, Elfman had taken over souls before but this was different. Maybe it was because the soul was forced into him so he couldn't prepare, but the new soul inside of him felt like it was pacing back and forth. It was setting him on edge and it was clear he hadn't fully recovered from a powerful soul being forced inside his own soul. A stab of pain stabbed at Elfman's skull like a hot rod was prodding at his brain gasping he steadied himself on the greasy wall of the tunnel taking deep breaths.

"Elfman are you alright"

Turning his head his blurry eye's barely captured Evergreen's concerned face his own turning bright red. Now she, she was another reason why he couldn't concentrate. That kiss... He was so happy that it happened, he loved everything about it the warmth, the fire that lit up in his belly Elfman felt butterflies tickling his stomach at the memory of it. But there was a tension between the two that made it hard to breathe.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" He said breaths coming out in large puffs, his heart was beating erratically and it wasn't to do with Evergreen this time. He felt his skin drain of colour and his vision began to spin the figure with the glowing hand being pulled like a wet painting being touched to early. Elfman felt his stomach roll and boil with intense nausea burning inside of him. He needed fresh air NOW. Staggering he forced his legs to walk his burning eyes trained on the tunnel opening with the smudged images of stars speckling it. Elfman didn't hear his sister or Evergreen calling his name both of them scrambling on the steep slope to catch up with him, all he heard was his blood and magic roaring in his ears and the hot metal rod in his head began to stab more roughly and harder in his skull. Running like a wounded bull out of the opening of the tunnel Elfman gasped at the pure air that surrounded, it was so pure it was overwhelming but the pain in his head and sickening nausea in his stomach only increased. Elfman felt but ignored something burning and hot drip out of his eyes like acid dripping down his face as he drifted over quickly to the near by 's vision began to roll further the sky and the ground flipping and rotating constantly his heart beat roaring in his ears as he gripped the closest tree his fingers leaving deep gouges in the thick bark. Yelling in pain Elfman doubled over throwing up violently into the bush the disgusting bitter after taste coating his tongue. Collapsing to his knees Elfman twisted his body pressing his back against the tree his bloodshot eyes barely seeing anything know as the roar of his blood and the pain of his pounding head increased until it felt like his skull would split, the acidic liquid still dripping out of his eye's. He wished for unconsciousness for sweet oblivion but the pain only worsened, yelling his hands whipped up clenching at his white hair leaving dirt smudges in it as his muscles contorted his veins showing clearly on his body. Groaning Elfman's body convulsed in agony completely oblivious to the two sets of hand holding him back and the voices of his companions yelling his name.

"ELFMAN ELFMAN" Evergreen and lisanna yelled their hands trying to restrain his twisting body.

"EVERGREEN HOLD HIS FACE STEADY" Lisanna yelled turning into her cat form .

Gripping his heavy face tight between her hands Evergreen felt panic rising in her fiercely as more blood began to pour out of Elfman's eyes. Eye's wide Lisanna struck Elfman across the back of the head hard a sickening thwack echoing across the country side and the city walls. Groaning Elfman slid forward his body stopped twisting and withering as he fell to the ground completely unconscious. With lightning fast reflexes that a wizard only gets when being on many dangerous missions Evergreen caught elfman pulling his upper body up and across her lap his head balancing on her shoulder and collar bone.

"What's happening to him" Evergreen shakily said as she began to wipe the blood away from Elfman's eyes.

"I don't know but what I do know is that it has to do with the forced soul" Lisanna said crouching down on the ground back in her human form, placing her face on top of Elfmans shoulder tears streaking her face. "We need to take Elf-nii chan back to the mansion and fast"

"Are you sure we should move him in his state?" Evergreen questioned her wide teary eyes still on the man in her arms her fingers still gently wiping away the blood.

Lisanna abruptly stood up and wrapped his large arm over her small shoulders "Yes we need to move him now, he needs a medic and something warm"

Evergreen struggled to her feet Elfmam's heavy weight balanced between the two ladies as they half carried half dragged Elfman off the ground stumbling towards the city entrance. Looking up at Elfman's face Lisanna saw more drips of blood pour out, with her free hand she quickly wiped it away. As they stumbled through the large cobbled city tripping up on lose stones and uneven cobbles, Lisanna looked past Elfman's shoulder over at Evergreens face. Her face was pale and her eyes had a glossy sheen to them her glasses doing nothing to conceal her concern for her elder brother. Tripping up the steps Evergreen fumbled with the door handle flinging it open and into the mayors face who was standing on the inside of the door.

Gasping the young mayor stepped back away from Elfman unnerved by his bleeding eyes

"Something bad happened to him" Lisanna gasped looking meaningfully at the mayors freaked out face, "Is there a Medic in this city"

The mayor vigorously shook his head "No she left a while ago to tend to the wounded after those dragons attacked in the grand magic games. She is still working there"

"Look we don't have time to talk we need to get him up stairs NOW" Evergreen said angrily forcing them to walk up the stair, her eyes switching between the steps in front of her to Elfman's face. The two mages were amazed at how fast the got up the stairs considering they were dragging and carrying a very heavy man between them. Lunging into Evergreens bedroom Evergreen and Lisanna gratefully placed the still unconscious Elfman on top of the bed pushing him in place Evergreen turned to look at Lisanna.

"Evergreen im going to call Mirajane she needs to know about this" Lisanna said producing a calling card from her hand that had a cartoon figure of Mirajane at the front.

"That's a good idea" Evergreen said distractedly her eyes drifting over to Elfmans face barely noticing Lisanna clasping he brothers hand and kissing the top of it before hurriedly walking out of the room.

Evergreen lent down placing a hand on top of Elfman's forehead feeling heat radiate off of it. Grabbing a face cloth from the bathroom Evergreen poured cool water over it and wiped at his forehead and gently underneath his firmly closed eyes removing left over traces of blood. Termoil filled Evergreen's mind as an oceans worth of emotions filled her to overflowing. Leaning down she gently kissed his cheek and jaw finally a single tear coming out of her eye.

"Don't you dare leave me you jackass" Evergreen muttered in Elfman's ear feeling her confused and powerful emotions tug at her heart.

"I won't let you, you are not going to leave me" She murmured determinedly standing back up and wiping her tears away. Anger rolled through her anger at the monster who forced something terrible inside of Elfman. Anger at the monster who did this to him.

"You will beat this I know you will"

**The 14th chapter YAY well that was fun wonder whats up with Elfman aye, he's not having a very good time. Well read and review the next chapter will hopefully be up soon and quicker than this one took to put up hope you all enjoyed **

**lots of love and hugs and cookies 4 those that review love sanguine16 :* **


End file.
